Red rose of Wu
by Ultimo Tiger
Summary: Lu Xun finally admits his feelings to Da Qiao only for the whole Kingdom to turn on them.
1. Red Rose of Wu

Author's notes: This is my first fic in nearly a year. So 'I'm a bit rusty. Well this is for all the Lu Xun/Da Qiao lovers out there. Now before I start this won't follow the conventional Dynasty Warriors/Romance of the three kingdoms storyline (You must all go play ROTK VIII). So even though Sun Ce was dead by this point he'll make an appearance.

Disclaimer: Romance of the three kingdoms and Dynasty Warriors are trademarks of Koei and Luo Guanzhong (The author of Romance of the three kingdoms who died 600 years ago). The characters are property of themselves (They were real after all).

**Chapter 1**

**Red Rose of Wu**

It is the year 209 AD. Cao Cao's fleet had been annihilated at Chi Bi the year earlier and now Wu and Wei were the most dominant factions in the land. The only other kingdom was that of Gongsun kang in Bei Ping in the north eastern mountains of China. Meng Huo existed peacefully in San Jiang and Jiang Wei was still a small boy of 7 years old. Shu was still non existent and wouldn't be created for another 2 years.

And in Wu, 25 year old Lu Xun faced problems bigger than the Wu army of 100,000 that would attack He Fei castle some years later. That problem? Love.

For some weeks now Sun Ce's wife Da Qiao had been making passes at him. Lu Xun was scared stiff less. He knew Sun Ce would kill anyone he suspected of going with his wife behind his back. But at the same time it was becoming increasingly difficult to deny his own feelings for her. And he was afraid he would do something rash that would in most probability end with his own death and maybe Da Qiao's. He wanted her badly and wished for just one brief moment of love with her. But at that particular moment this train of thoughts was knocked from his head by the interruption of Gan Ning and Ling Tong.

"Hey Kiddo" Gan Ning cried out, slapping him on the shoulder "What's the dull look for! Its Sun Ce's birthday and the only dull face in Jian Ye is yours!"

"He's 25 Gan, hardly a kid."

"So he's not a man just yet Ling! Needs a good woman first!" Came Gan Ning's reply. Lu Xun who was already depressed enough as it was just walked away.

He came to a secluded bench and burst into tears. He wept over the fact that the one object of his desire would never be his. Da Qiao probably didn't love him anyway. He cried until a hand on his shoulder shook him from his weeping.

"Lu Xun?" Came the soft voice. 'Oh no, not her' Lu Xun thought.

"Do you really love me that much?" Da Qiao asked having heard most of his rant. She was welling up on the inside because she had been under the same impression that Lu Xun had. That the other didn't share the same feelings. He nodded very slowly afraid of her reaction. Instead of the slap to the face he had been expecting, she threw her arms round him. His heart almost stopped.

"I love you more than anyone could possibly imagine." She whispered. "I don't love Sun Ce like I love you" she cried, before pressing her lips against his. They only meant for it to be quick, but due to their undying passions soon their tongues entered, clashing together. And this is why Sun Ce and the rest of the Wu officers were to come across them. And Sun Jian had no hesitation in having Lu Xun arrested and thrown into a cell.

Back in his chamber an irate Sun Ce verbally ripped into Da Qiao.

"Nearly 5 years together and you go behind my back with one of my most trusted officers! Am I not good enough or something!" He yelled.

"No Ce! Bu...But I've had feelings for Xun since I first saw him!"

"So you've been kissing each other like this for 2 years? I married a right bitch didn't I!" He screamed before slapping her to the ground. His guards dragged her to a cell away from Lu Xun. Sun Ce then went to get information out of him. And even though Lu Xun explained that Da Qiao had these feelings and he did, he never intended to try take her away from him.

"It was the heat of the moment my lord. Surely you understand." Lu Xun pleaded.

"Yes I do." Ce replied before smashing his Tonfa in Lu Xun's face. He smiled at the small trickle of blood coming down Xun's face.

"I'm going to have you publicly flogged in front of every officer of Wu. And when you hang in chains later, your back ripped open and bloody you'll realises you don't mess with me!" he spat.

So two days later a lone soldier came to his cell. He stripped Xun to his waist, blindfolded him and then…. Chained him back up again?

"I thought I was being publicly flogged?" He inquired.

"You are." Came the cold reply. He heard another pair of feet come in, while the guard left and slammed the heavy oak door behind him, locking it in the process. A bowl of water was shoved underneath his mouth. He drank from it asking who the figure was. A soft hand stroked his chest and with a jolt of fear realised who it was:

"Lady Sun Shang Xiang…"

"Got it in one Xun." She said softly.

"Come to gloat then?" He asked.

"No I came with a proposition."

Author's notes: Well that was boring. R&R please and ill add the next chapter which hopefully will be more exciting. Till then adios!


	2. Lady Suns proposistion

Authors Notes: Well I'm back! This chapter is a bit more mature due to SSX coming on to LX. You have been warned. Nothing sexual. By the way how could WWE fire the Dudley's? ARGHHHH!

Disclaimer: Gore me once I'm an idiot, gore me twice then all I own here is the plot. Quote the raven… nevermore!

**Chapter 2**

**Lady Sun's Proposition**

"A proposition?" Asked Lu Xun "for what?"

"I can save you from this awful fate Xun." She replied stroking his chest.

"No my lady." He sensed her motives for this. She would ask him to love her ad be her husband in return for Lu Xun not facing this terrible punishment.

"You have very fair skin." She said touching his back and stroking it. Xun shuddered, being blindfolded meant he didn't know what she would do next.

"Too bad it'll be gone tomorrow" she sighed "Unless……" she trailed off.

"No"

"Is being flogged to death your way of showing devotion to Da Qiao?"

"Lord Sun Ce could burn my eyes out and I would still love her. Besides he won't want me to die. He will want me humiliated." He pointed out.

"Last time my brother had his men punish someone like this they bled to death. It was days before you arrived here."

"I don't care!" He yelled. She ripped off his blindfold, revealing to him the rather skimpy costume she was wearing.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you are not afraid of your fate!" She yelled

"I'm not afraid." He told her in a low menacing growl. Se walked behind him and began to admire his body.

"For someone who isn't a warrior you have a very nice physique. Not too weak, but not too bulky either." She purred.

"Please Lady Sun, I don't love you." The resolve in his eyes awoke something within her. Respect for the boy?

She walked in front of him and looked him in the eye.

"You'd do anything for her wouldn't you?"

"Yes"

"You'll die, you know."

"Yes." Was the painful reply

"Then may I ask one request before you are taken?"

"…..I suppose."

"Kiss me." She asked.

"What?"

"Kiss me like I have dreamed about long and hard, and I shall make sure your lover is not harmed after your death." Her lips closed with his, her tongue wriggling in his mouth before he pulled out. She then broke out into a psychotic laugh.

"Your so gullible Xun!" She laughed "I'm going to enjoy this so much!" she screamed as she left the cell. Lu Xun felt an icy grip in his chest. There was a good reason for that too.

Authors notes: Well another chapter done. Thx to any who have reviewed. Till next time adios amigos!


	3. Shu's rescue

Authors notes: Hello again. Thx to those who have reviewed so far. It's all positive so far. Now this chapter is a bit more violent. Floggings are barbaric events. Ask anyone who's received one there all over the net. If you are offended by such things for whatever reason I advise you not to read.

Disclaimer: Quote the Raven…. I own only the plot.

**Chapter 3**

**Shu's rescue**

The guard walked back in and took Lu Xun down. He walked him out the cell and led him down the corridors of the Jian Ye's palace. Jian Ye, Capital of the kingdom of Wu. He thought he would spend his life here. Now that prospect was not so certain.

Da Qiao struggled against the chains as she was led into a court yard filled with Wu soldiers. They couldn't possibly execute Lu Xun could they? Or could they? Maybe. She prayed for a miracle. She would get one. Albeit not the one she hoped for. She nursed the bruise on her face as she was led to a stand with the entire Sun Family. Sun Jian had died that morning. Sun Ce had insisted they honour his last command. Why then were his relatives with the exception of Quan not in the slightest upset. For those who have read Romance of the Three Kingdoms you'll know that the last Wu emperor, Sun Hao was a tyrant. Maybe this was in the Sun families DNA. Who knows?

The guard threw Lu Xun into a room near the parade ground. He selected a large bullwhip. He then left the room. As he left the room and carried on to the parade ground he was yanked into a room by Sun Shang Xiang.

"And where are we going my love?" She grinned.

"Just to tell Ce that the prisoners ready." He replied kissing her neck.

"Well could I ask you a favour?"

"Anything for you."

"Flog the boy. But don't kill him."

"Of course." He grinned kissing her more, before leaving to the parade ground.

Where was Shang Xiang? Sun Ce thought angrily. He was glad he had spies watching her. He finished his memorial speech to his father when the guard approached him.

"The prisoner is ready my lord."

"Bring him out." Ce replied turning to the crowd.

"And now my lords we witness the punishment of a traitor to Wu!"

Lu Xun was led out. The parade ground was huge. At one end facing the royal box was a wooden post with chains. He could feel all eyes upon him as he was marched to the post. He shivered slightly, his body still not warmed by the morning sun. But the shivers turned to shivers of fear when he saw Da Qiao watching in chains. He saw Sun Shang Xiang enter the box behind her smiling at him. He wanted desperately to kill her for this.

The guard took his arms and chained them around the post. A blindfold was tied round his head blotting out any vision.

"Commence the punishment!" Cried Sun Ce.

The guard moved back around 10 feet. Xun could here the whip being uncoiled.

"20 Lashes!"

The guard swung the bullwhip and cracked it down upon Xun's back. It tore a strip of flesh off his back. He screamed as his body shook from the blow. Da Qiao could not watch. Each time she saw her lover receive a lash she felt it as well. After 10 Lu Xun's back was covered in blood, he stood in a pool of his own blood. Sun Shang Xiang knew that his only hope lay in the letter she sent to Liu Bei. But as the whips man prepared to what would seem like a killing blow something strange happened. In fact it happened so fast no one saw it. The guy looked down and saw a two pronged spear through his chest. Its holder tore it out and knocked him aside.

"I am the sword of justice!" Cried the figure. The Wu soldiers realising who it was charged Ma Chao. He swung his spear so fast many of them dint know what had hit them before it was too late. He killed all of them in a matter of seconds. The rest backed off. Guan Yu on Red Hare dived from the palace roof landing next to Lu Xun.

"Lord Lu Xun we are here to rescue you!" He cried. He cut him down and was loading him onto Red Hare when Sun Ce dived into him. They engaged in a ferocious duel, Sun Ce taking the upper hand until…

"ROAR BLUE DRAGON!"

Guan Yu smashed Ce into the stand. Jumping onto Red Hare he grabbed Da Qiao who had escaped her captors as well and handed her to Ma Chao standing tall on his glorious white steed. They charged through the parade ground cutting down any who stood in their way. They vaulted the gate. Killing the guards before rushing north…. To Wei!

Sun Ce picked himself up, bleeding from a gash to his arm. He looked at his dumbfounded officers.

"Well! Go after them!" He yelled. They scurried away as one of his spies approached him.

"My lord…"

"Not know!"

"It concerns what just happened! Please let us go somewhere private!"

They hurried to Ce's chamber.

"What is it!"

"Your sister has been in contact with the enemy. We intercepted the letter which was stolen from our courier. I have only got back!"

"I suspected she was involved. Get me the blacksmith and a cat O nine tails. I think my sister needs re-educating. Tell her to meet me at the blacksmiths." He smiled evilly.

"Yes milord!" The spy scuttled away. Sun Ce chuckled at what he had in mind. He went to the armoury to fetch the 'tools' he needed before going on to the blacksmiths. He entered the shop going to the underground workshop.

"Zang Ba! You set up for this?"

"Yes lord Sun. Ill close the shop up so only she comes in."

"Good!" Chuckled Ce. He examined the branding irons having no remorse over what he was about to. Just like the way he murdered his father. This place was perfect for his little 'session' with Shang Xiang. The sound of footsteps distracted him from his thoughts.

"Ce why did I have to come here of all places!" She giggled. Without warning Zang Ba grabbed around the throat and hauled her to some manacles facing the wall.

"Ce what the hell is this!" She yelled as her hands were restrained.

"My gift to you. A reward for sending that letter to the enemy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie!" It took several more minutes until she indicted herself.

"Well the truth comes out at last."

"I didn't want you to kill him!"

"Oh so you invited the enemy to kill my own soldiers instead!"

"No…." She trailed off unable to defend herself. Ce smiled.

"My good sister. I think its time you paid the price for your actions. Don't you? Therefore you'll know be a slave of my great kingdom. No longer of the Sun family."

"You….!" Shang Xiang spat in his face. He slapped her back. He walked behind her and ripped off her shirt and jacket. He placed a piece of wood in her mouth for her to bite on before he carried on. Then cruelly and methodically he whipped her. Each lash landed caused her to jerk as the whip tore the flesh from her back. And to make things just that extra 'special', he had the blacksmith brand her with a rune showing she was a slave. Each letter was done individually, first her shoulder. Her scream was muffled by the wood she bit down on. The blacksmiths last brand was to her breast. The pain overwhelmed her and mercifully she passed out only hearing the words of her brother.

"Now you know my true side, Shang Xiang." He whispered as he admired his handiwork. Her back was now covered in rivers of blood. Now only a miracle could save her too.

Liu Bei and Cao Cao watched as their two rescuers arrived in Luo Yang. Guan Yu carried a boy whose back had lines of red carved into it, while Ma Chao carried a girl of around the same age.

"Looks like our guests have arrived my friend." Liu Bei turned and walked to greet them.

At this point a little explanation is needed as to why all of Shu's officers have fled to Wei. At this point Shu wasn't really a kingdom. Liu Bei was really the leader of an army with no home. When Wu turned on them they fled to Wei. When Cao Cao heard of Wu's treachery he took Liu Bei in, and the two soon became good friends. They pledged to take down Wu or die trying.

"Brother!" Cried Guan Yu "The boy needs help! Quickly!" Ma Chao dismounted carrying Da Qiao who had fainted. He rushed her to the room that had been set aside for her. Placing her on the bed he poured some water on a cloth and tended to her.

"Please stay in this realm little one. Or I have risked my life to save you and your lover for nothing." He whispered kissing her gently on the forehead.

In a large chamber of the palace Guan Yu placed Lu Xun gently face down on a table. His skin crawled at the sight of the young strategists back.

"Poor boy."

Suddenly Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang, Xu Shu and Pang Tong swept in dressed in whit robes and carrying various pieces of medical equipment. They got to work right away as Xu Shu (Famous Shu office doesn't appear in games) applied vinegar to Xun's back. He went from half unconscious to screaming in agony. But eventually they sealed the cuts up. His back would have lines on it later on in life but they wouldn't be as bad as they could have been. Carried to his room he slept peacefully.

Upon waking he was treated to something he had long desired. Da Qiao. She leant down and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No." was the simple reply. And with a smirk on his face he pulled her into bed, tickling her before they were locked together in a passionate embrace.

'Maybe things will be alright' thought Lu Xun. He stroked Da Qiao's face before they broke apart gasping for air.

"Oh Lu Xun! I thought they were gonna kill you!"

"Never in a million years Da." She ran her had over his back feeling the scars of three days before. She winced.

"Does it hurt Xun?"

"Not now you're here." He whispered before pushing her down and once again embracing her. The kiss was soft but as they lay there Da ran her tongue along his mouth seeking entrance. And entrance he most willingly gave as their tongues duelled for supremacy, a duel he won easily. So preoccupied was he that he didn't notice a host of Shu and Wei officers standing watching.

"Nice and awake Lord Lu Xun?"

They jumped apart at the voice and turned red when they realised that around 20 officers had been watching their little recreation activity.

"Yes.. I'm fine." He said, more than a little bemused.

"Well when you and Lady Qiao are ready your welcome to join for breakfast. Or you can continue to frolic around naked?" Stated Cao Cao. At this point the whole group started uncontrollable sniggers, Da Qiao's eyes widened in shock at Lu Xun's exposed body while the poor kid dived under his covers. He didn't come out till they were gone.

"Well…. You are sight for sore eyes like that Xun!"

"Shut up will ya." Xun fired back as he dressed in something that was similar to his robes of Wu. They had been moved their in secret along with his books weapon etc. Same for Da Qiao. Now he could spend some time with her. Hopefully

Author's notes: Well that was boring. Thx to those who have reviewed. Till next time adios!


	4. The ride of Liu Bei

Author's notes: Once again thank you to all the people who have reviewed. In wrestling terms Sun Ce is now a monster heel (Super bad guy) and Lu Xun is a super face (Super good guy). Now this might turn into a multi relationship fic so if it does just bear with it. Understand I do like Sun Ce but thought he was a great bad guy for this idea. By the way I think the weapon system for DW 5 sucks. So everyone is using their Lv 11 weapons from DW 4. Everything else such as voice, costume etc is DW 5. Also there is another quite graphic whipping scene. More graphic than the last one. Please don't think I'm a sadist, but flogging is the sort of thing very evil people do.

Disclaimer: Well you know something brotha's, Hulk Hogan says Warmon owns only the plot brotha's, everything else is Koei owned dudes!

**Chapter 4**

**The ride of Liu Bei**

Liu Bei pondered as he strolled around the many streets of Wei's capital, Chang An. Why hadn't Lady Sun replied? His constant fear (Like Mine of the dentist) was that she had been caught out. He strolled around a Corner to find himself in front of the palace gates.

"Life must go on." He thought. (What my Dad says to me when I worry about the dentist.) Unfortunately, his lover was in boiling hot water….

CRACK!

"Arghh!"

"That will teach you to refuse me whore!" Cackled Zang Ba as he cracked his whip at the slave Sun Shang Xiang. A small line of red appeared among the healing scars from the week before. The slave girl harness she wore had been specially made by Zang Ba. Considering what it looked like she might as well have worn nothing. It helped Zang Ba in the way it aroused him more. She refused to sleep with him and each time received a well directed lick from his whip.

"Sleep on the floor then. I'm out tomorrow but on Friday Lord Sun had ordered I give you another flogging to open up the scars from last week. HAHAHAH!" He cackled. Shang wept in her sleep praying for a miracle. Luckily for her Liu Bei had a vision.

"Arghhh!" Cried Liu Bei as he awoke from a nightmare that seemed too real to be a dream. He yell brought Most of the Shu Officers onto his room, weapons at the ready.

"Brother! What is it?"

"Yes Milord what is wrong? Are you ill?" Liu Bei looked around at his men. All good men who would follow him to the underworld and back. But he knew he must go to his beloved and only alone could he succeed.

"Bring me my sword and armour! Saddle Hex Mark!"

"Brother, what is wrong?" asked Guan Yu.

"My beloved is in mortal peril Guan Yu! I must go to her immediately. I must ride alone into the night and southwards to Jian Ye!"

"You would ride to Wu's capital yourself and attempt to snatch a member of the Wu family from under Sun Ce's nose? My lord what madness has afflicted you?" Despaired Zhou Yun.

"None my loyal friend. But only alone can I do this." Smiled Liu Bei. "I must go speak with Cao Cao to inform him of my plans. When I return I except my Horse to have been saddled." He told them as strapped his armour on. Hefting his sword he proceeded to Cao Cao's quarters. Although angry at being awoken Cao Cao wished him luck.

"Liu my friend."

"Yes."

"Come back alive."

"I promise." He whispered. Cao Cao was not one to let him go alone and rushed to his officers.

"I will not allow my ally to walk into the lions den unaided."

When Liu Bei trotted pat the gates into the open landscape he found an unusual sight awaiting him. All his and Wei's higher up officers dressed for combat, mounted with weapons drawn.

"What is this throng assembled for my Brothers?"

"Forgive us milord, but if insist on going alone we will chain you to your room!" Yelled Ma Chao.

"What!"

"Brother we are all going with you, weather you like it or not!" Cried Zhang Fei.

"Oh Gods above…." Muttered Liu Bei. "I can't ride into Wu with a throng of thirty behind me! Are you mad?"

"No we are not." Came the soft voice of Zhuge Liang.

"Master Liang, is this not madness?"

"My lord. Why are you annoyed at their loyalty for you? They wish to see you return safely." Unable to argue anymore Liu Bei relented. And as one raised their voices, so that everyone in the land around could hear them.

"TO WU!" And with that the host charged into the night.

As Shang awoke she heard a funny sound of clanking chains. Wasn't Zang Ba meant to be out today?

"Well what a long sleep you had! Friday today and you know what that means!"

"Oh no…..please! Not againI beg you!"

"To late my dear. Your long sleep should have prepared you!" He cackled as he placed her in the chains hanging ominously from the ceiling. He pulled off her slave harness so as to get at the softer pieces of flesh. She coughed as a piece of wood was placed in her mouth to bite on. She heard the whip uncoil. Zang Ba moved behind her. She tensed, waiting for the first blow. He swung.

"One!" The whip was like the claw of a cat ripping into the flesh. Shang Bit down on the wood, feeling the wounds on her back reopen.

"Two!" Another scar was torn open as Zang Ba smiled sadistically. He rather enjoyed this.

"Three!" She prayed for her love. Why couldn't he be here to save me? She thought.

"Four!" The blow ripped open more flesh. Close to death she wished for the end blow to take her to the world beyond. The blow never came.

"DIE!" Screamed a high male voice. Liu Bei stuck his blade through Zang Ba's throat. Swinging around he lopped the psychopath blacksmiths head off.

"No one touches a lady of mine like that ever!" He swung again and cut Shang down from the chains. She gazed into his eyes as she passed out.

"Dam Sun Ce." He rushed out and placed her on his horse after gathering her belongings that Zang had hidden away. Just as he prepared to ride off to his waiting officer's two guards spotted him.

"LIU BEI IS HERE! INTRUDER IN THE CITY! RAISE THE ALARM" They cried. A hoard of guard charged him. Grabbing his reins he charged past them. He rode as quickly as he could to the city square to find his men and Cao Cao's fighting a desperate battle against the soldiers of Wu.

"My men, we have achieved our objective! Retreat!" As one they charged through any blocking their way. They were almost out of the city when an ominous sight greeted them. Several hundred Wu soldiers and their leaders. At the head was Sun Ce.

"Well, well, well. Playing the game of breaking and entering are we? That's my property you're carrying their Lord Liu Bei. Did I forget to mention for the murders of all my men I will be having you all executed. Good. Now dismount and go stand by that wall."

"Silence fool! I will have vengeance for my love!" Replied Liu Bei.

"How romantic." Ce shot back, pulling out a crossbow. This is a semi automatic one (They did exist) that fired several weaker but still dangerous bolts.

"The odds are indeed in my favour Liu Bei, HAHAHAHAH!" he cackled, pulling back the bolt. "Now die!"

What happened next was anyone's guess. The bolt was fired, but hit a tree instead of its intended Target. When everyone looked at Sun Ce they saw Sun Quan holding him down.

"Go now Liu Bei, take my sister to safety!" he cried. The Wu soldiers charged but were knocked aside. Ma Chao took up the rear but stopped to look back. He saw Quan and Ce engaged in a duel to the death. Charging back he vowed to rescue the man who risked his life for an enemy lord.

"Quan you fool! I knew you were against me!" Ce's Tonfa's clashed with Quan's sword.

"You're the fool Ce!"

"DIE!" Ce brought his brother down with ease and rose his weapons for the killing blow.

"Now my brother go to father!"

Ma Chao smashed Sun Ce aside, and scooped up Sun Quan.

"All who bar my way shall feel the wrath of justice!" Ce who had pulled himself back up was not intimidated.

"Kill him!" He ordered. Ma Chao just rushed them cutting down any in his path as he raced to join up with his lord.

"Thank you Lord Ma Chao. I am in your debt."

"No Lord Sun Quan. I was only doing what justice expects to be done!"

"Then I thank justice." And as one the column of horsemen rode into the sunset, back north to Wei.

Sun Ce was now a very angry person. His kingdom had been invaded by those treacherous dogs from the north and his property had been stolen by someone who was supposedly virtuous.

"Why haven't my spies reported in yet?"

Patience My Lord plea..."

"Silence Zhou Yu! I will not be lectured at a time like this! Where are my slave girls? Where is my slave Xiao Qiao?"

"My wife is..."

"Silence fool, she is no longer your wife! We are no longer brothers! I refuse to have such weak links!"

"Yes of course my lord." Ce turned to all his assembled officers, scanning the crowd.

"Where is Zhou Tai? I saw him this afternoon."

"He has… disappeared my lord." Zhou spoke softly sensing what was to come next.

"WHAT! MY OFFICER DISAPPEARS WHEN HIS MASTER DISAPPEARS! HOW CONVINEANT! FOR THIS CRIME FLOG ALL MY SLAVES AND EVERY 20TH PERSON WITHIN JIAN YE! I WILL NOT BE EMBARRESED THIS WAY!" He screamed. Needless to say Zhou Tai had secretly set out to join his master. And on one would stop him.

Author's notes: Another chapter done. Sorry it took awhile to update but with me being in my last year of school I haven't got a lot of spare time. Its the half term holiday at the moment so I will try and add some more chapters. But after this week don't expect many updates until Christmas. Adios!


End file.
